


Capitaine

by Nuwiel



Series: Des mondes et des mots [7]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Atelier Drabble du Collectif NoName, Boys In Love, Consent Play, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gay Sex, Le Collectif NoName, Love, M/M, Slash, no explicite
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuwiel/pseuds/Nuwiel





	Capitaine

Jim aimait Spock. Et l’inverse était irréfutable. Toujours l’un sur les pas de l’autre. Et parfois, dans l’intimité de leur cabine, l’un sur l’autre, l’un dans l’autre. A ce susurré des mots que d’autres ne comprendrais pas. Ils ont leur propre vocabulaire et leur propre sens. Pendant leur dance folle, un jeu c’est installer. Ils découvrirent que certain mot pouvait avoir d’étrange connotation les rendant « toutes choses ». Reveillant en eux un feu qu’ils ne sauraient éteindre définitivement. Oui, le simple mot _« Capitaine_ » qui d’ailleurs, n’était rien d’autre que le grade de Jim, rendait Spock dangereusement sauvage.


End file.
